sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Baza Doktora Robotnika (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
Baza Doktora Robotnika – lokacja pojawiająca się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to główna baza operacyjna Doktora Ivo Robotnika na planecie Mobius. Opis Baza Doktora Robotnika to szary, dwupiętrowy budynek na szczycie krętej góry. Obok głównej bazy mieści się także złoty posąg Robotnika z uniesioną pięścią. Sama baza posiada kilka okien i wejść, a wejścia do niej chronią różne pułapki. Wewnątrz występuję różne pomieszczenia, takie jak laboratorium czy główna sala, w której zwykle przebywa Robotnik i z której wydaje rozkazy swoim Badnikom. Forteca posiada także potężny blok więzienny, a czubek złotego posągu może być wykorzystywany jako wieża obserwacyjna. Historia thumb|left|Radar Doktora Robotnika w bazie W odcinku Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad baza pojawiła się w retrospekcji Sonica. Po tym jak dotychczasowe Badniki zawiodły w złapaniu niebieskiego jeża, Doktor Robotnik postanowił powołać Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad i stworzyć elitarne badniki, które wchodziłyby w jego skład. Jednak zamiast tego doktor otrzymał Scratcha i Groundera, których mimo wszystko wysłał w teren. Coconuts, który został wcześniej zdegradowany do stopnia woźnego, podsłuchał rozkazy doktora i również wyruszył z bazy w pościg za jeżem. Robotnik otrzymał potem telefon od Scratcha i Groundera, kiedy ci złapali Sonica, po czym wyruszył z bazy aby dokończyć sprawę. W odcinku Subterranean Sonic Doktor Robotnik wykrył Sonica i Tailsa na swoim radarze w bazie, wystrzeliwując następnie Scratcha i Groundera do Marble Zone. W odcinku Lovesick Sonic Doktor Robotnik relaksował się w bazie, gdy jeden z jego agentów przekazał mu wieści o Sonicu przemierzającym Ice Territory. Robotnik przebrał się następnie w swój kostium lotnika i na dachu bazy zaprezentował Scratchowi oraz Grounderowi swój Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer. Wysłał ich następnie do pomocy Breezie, podczas gdy sam opuścił bazę i rozpoczął przekopywanie się do rezerwuaru wody na planecie Mobius. thumb|Laboratorium w bazie Robotnika W odcinku Slowwww Going Doktor Robotnik wrócił ze Scratchem i Grounderem do bazy, gdzie poskładał z powrotem Groundera. Jednocześnie w laboratorium, Scratch zaczął się bawić promieniem spowalniającym Robotnika, zakładając go sobie na głowę i demolując część sprzętu. Robotnik zdjął następnie ze Scratcha broń i wmontował w nią Mobian Mega Crystal. Następnie przekazał laser Scratchowi i Grounderowi, którzy w wyniku kłótni trafili doktora. Robotnik wysłał ich następnie, aby trafili Sonica, a po godzinie, gdy efekt spowolnienia minął, wyruszył z bazy. Wrócił do niej gdy ponownie został trafiony i po kolejnej godzinie ponownie wyruszył, ponieważ Scratch i Grounder przekazali mu informacje o złapaniu Sonica. W odcinku Trail of the Missing Tails Scratch i Grounder wrócili do bazy, gdzie Robotnik zganił ich za niekompetencję. Później Sonic zaatakował bazę, unikając pułapek sterowanych przez Scratcha, Groundera i Coconutsa, a ostatecznie je wyłączając. Gdy jeż wysłuchał wyjaśnień Robotnika na temat zaginięcia Tailsa, wyruszył spod bazy aby znaleźć swojego przyjaciela, podczas gdy doktor i jego badniki zaczęli go śledzić. W odcinku Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Doktor Robotnik wyruszył ze swojej bazy, gdy otrzymał telefon od Groundera. W odcinku Momma Robotnik's Birthday baza Doktora Robotnika została naruszona przez Momma Robotnik, która zdeptała Coconutsa pilnującego bramki wjazdowej. Momma Robotnik zatrzymała się potem w bazie Robotnika, oczekując że syn spełni jej oczekiwania i uczyni zło, które ją zadowoli. Momma Robotnik oglądała razem z synem w bazie jak jego roboty demolują miasto, ale gdy zawiodły postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. thumb|left|Więzienie na dziedzińcu w bazie Robotnika W odcinku Big Daddy Scratch i Grounder przynieśli Robotnikowi szczątki Egg-O-Maticu, który Coconuts wziął bez pozwolenia i rozbił. Za karę Robotnik wyrzucił Cocontusa z bazy, po czym zszedł do lochów w których trzymał Big Daddy'ego- wielkiego goryla, którego planował wykorzystać w swoich planach. Po założeniu mu na głowę urządzenia kontroli umysłu, Robotnik przedstawił Scratchowi i Grounderowi swój plan podbicia planety, po czym wyszedł razem ze swoim sługą. Coconuts wrócił potem do bazy i złożył robotom ofertę powrotu w łaski Robotnika, przebierając się za Big Daddy'ego w celu złapania jego syna - Boom-Booma. W odcinku Sonic's Song Scratch i Grounder wrócili do bazy, w której Robotnik czekał na nich z rozkazem zamknięcia Rebel Radio. Roboty wróciły, lecz nie udało im się zamknąć stacji i chciały po cichu wrócić do swoich pokojów. Robotnik złapał ich jednak, a po wysłuchaniu wyjaśnień przedstawił Music Destroyera, który miał zniszczyć całą muzykę na planecie. M.D. przyprowadził potem Robotnikowi piosenkarkę Catty Carlisle. Doktor kazał jej ułożyć piosenkę na swoją cześć, ale gdy ta odmówiła, rozkazał wtrącić ją do lochu. Robotnik pracował następnie nad swoją piosenkę, podczas gdy Music Destroyer przybył do niego i poinformował o złapaniu Sonica i Tailsa, którzy zostali zamknięci w więzieniu na dziedzińcu. Robotnik awansował następnie M.D. na lidera Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad, a Scratcha i Groundera zdegradował do stopnia chórzystów. Gdy roboty przebywały na dziedzińcu, którego pilnował Music Destroyer, Sonic złożył im propozycję, którą przyjęły. Sonic obiecał im, że da się złapać w ich pułapkę aby Robotnik przywrócił ich na poprzednie stanowiska. Roboty sabotowały więc M.D., zastawiły pułapkę i wezwały Robotnika. Jednak w trakcie ucieczki Sonic i Tails oszukali roboty i uciekli do magazynu, w którym znajdowały się skonfiskowane instrumenty muzyczne. Sonic wykorzystał wtedy gitarę elektryczną aby zniszczyć Music Destroyera, którego eksplozja odrzuciła Robotnika do Scratcha i Groundera, ponownie zamykając ich w klatce. Doktor zaczął potem gonić roboty, gdy te przypadkowo zrzuciły klatkę na jego szyję podczas jej podnoszenia. thumb|Wes Weasely ze swoim stoiskiem w bazie Robotnika W odcinku Birth of a Salesman Robotnik karcił Scratcha i Groundera w swojej bazie, gdy przybył do niej Wes Weasely - sprzedawca reprezentujący Handy Dandy Super Villain Appliance Distributors Limited Company. Rozłożył on w bazie swoje stoisko i sprzedał Robotnikowi różne gadżety, jednak żaden nie zdołał złapać Sonica. Weasely został potem sprowadzony siłą do bazy, aby zaprezentować De-Atomizer. Później Sonic, przebrany za Sida Sharkley'a, wkroczył do bazy, udając że chce sprzedać doktorowi Super Stupendous Tremendous Horrendous Hedgehog-Catching Vanquisher, który w rzeczywistości wykorzystał przeciwko Robotnikowi, Scratchowi i Grounderowi, zamrażając ich i mieszając ich części ciała. Ciekawostki *W odcinku Robo Ninjas baza zostaje zniszczona i nie pojawia się w następnym odcinku, ani w świątecznej przygodzie, co wskazuje na to, że została zniszczona na dobre. Kategoria:Miejsca z Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)